Naruto metal adventures
by naruxxsaku20
Summary: a young boy set off a journey battling many bladers and creating bonds battling friends,and foe to reach his dream. im new at this review s and flames please OCs needed
1. prolonge

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or beyblade all right belong to guys who created it.

Author note : this second story im new at it flames are ok and review pleases

and just so you know this a naruto cross over with beyblade metal fusion but no metal fusion characters except **Dj** jazzman , element from beyblade and metal fusion will be in here . Most of this will be original story. i"ll update this by friday or monday and if don't update for more then 3 months you can have this story just ask for my premission final fantasy XV will come out in a year

**Naruto: all right it's naruto uzumaki here and this a new story fill excitement and adventure and I course at get love of my life sakura-chan**

**He gets punch and fall down on the floor**

**Naruto:ouch**

**Sakura:not on your life baka now anyway lets start naruxxsaku20 new stor**y

_"naruto"thoughts_

"naruto" spirts thoughts

**"flashbacks"**

Naruto Metal adventures

Prologue

Beys content powerful energy inside them. They cause war and destruction. There are 9 legendary tailed beys, each with own special power ,but thousands year ago theses beys were destroy,and turn in to sprits,only a few remains. But the same beys that cause war and destruiction was from meteorite

that hit earth and created 15 other beys these beys are said to be just as strong as tailed beys and they are also said to be legendary but only chosen ones can control them. it is said a bey call thunderbird and his blader was nickname the flying thunder god and he got the nickname the yellow flash. He had many adventures and defeat many enemies but one day the kyuubi spirit attack there village but yellow flash with cost of his life seal it into a infant the flying thunder god bey was piece of a meteorite that created storm Pegasus a bey that yellow flash had when it was pass down to him but he couldn't control it so gave it to his master so bey chose something who worthy to control it.

"that was a good story perv sage" said a young naruto

"ah yes it is"said jyraiya

"one day i'm going be best blader ever and surpass all other bladers" said a young naruto

"yes maybe you will you little gaki "said jyraiya

**next time on naruto metal adventures**

**naruto: oh crap i'm going be late iruka sensei good to see **

**iruka:naruto your going miss your tournament **

**naruto:your right i better hurry see you iruka sensei i know i control this time believe im going be number 1 **

**next time chapter 1 :Enter naruto uzumaki  
**

**I know I can do it**


	2. Episode 1 Enter Naruto uzumaki

**Author note: sorry I took so long to update. Exams got in the way now team 7 will say the disclaimer. **

**Naruto: All right here I go disclaimer I am strongest there is and nobody can beat me **

**Sakura punch naruto **

**Sakura: enough baka **

**Sasuke: naruxxsaku20 does not own naruto or beyblade that belong to the creators **

**Sakura put naruto down **

**Sakura: now let's begin the story **

**Bold "author notes / character commentary /spirits speaking **

_Italics "flash backs"_

" (….) Thoughts"

Chapter 1

Naruto city adventure.

**A young 13-year-old boy is asleep. An alarm clocks beeps and boy get out of bed and turns off. He yawns and looks around beyblade posters are on the walls. **

**He goes in bathroom and look in mirror. He has blond spike hair and blue eyes his name is naruto uzumaki. He is a strong blader he owns the bey storm Pegasus, and he lives in new bark city.**

Naruto: all right today the tournament I can't wait but first I got stop by Iruka sensei 's bey shop and get my bey. Then I'll go to Bey Park and train until 11:30.

**30 minutes later he fully dress and he wearing orange jump suit, blue sneakers, and green goggles. **

Naruto: well time to go see Iruka sensei. He runs out the door.

**As he run through city, he sees people bey battling.**

**He stops in front of a small building that blue, which says bey store **

Naruto: All right time to see Iruka sensei again. He walks inside the small store.

**Inside the bey store **

**Naruto looks around and see many beys in a big glass case.**

Naruto: Iruka sensei are you here!  
**A brown hair man comes through a back door presume to be in his early 20s**

Iruka: uh who call my name? Oh naruto good see you again. What you here for naruto?

Naruto; my bey Iruka sensei

Iruka: oh yeah, here you are. **Iruka hand naruto his bey storm Pegasus** (look it up)

So you ready for that tournament

Naruto: yeah I'm just going get some last minute training before it starts at the park

Iruka: That a good idea but before you go. We should check your bey out just make sure I did everything right. So how about a bey battle?

Naruto: Yeah I'm always up for bey battle!

Iruka: Ok then meet me back there through that door ok, just give me few minutes and wait me there, I'll be there shortly.

Naruto: ok see you their Iruka sensei!

Walks through door he see a big stadium. His eyes cannot believe what he seeing.

He starts to walk closer to stadium. As he step up on the steps gets closer to edge of stadium.

Naruto: Wow, who knew that this small room had such big stadium, is this really a stadium it look so huge. I cannot wait to battle my blader spirit cannot wait any longer!

Naruto hear a noise and see the wall open on opposite side. A figure step out from shadows with a bey in his/her hand, he sees its Iruka.

Iruka: are you ready Naruto? As Iruka put hand in the air and show him a brown bey brown energy ring and metal face bolt, as well a brown fusion ring and an unknown small little ports on fusion wheel.

Naruto: Yeah storm Pegasus and I are always ready to bey battle!

Iruka: Ha, that good to hear Naruto because you're about to face my sky hawk F95

Naruto: Cool, where get bey like that Iruka sensei?

Iruka: This is an old bey that been had, in fact that my first bey my old partner been long time since I use it.

_Flash backs_

_We see young Iruka with his mom and dad _

_Iruka's Dad: son I want to give you something _

_Young Iruka: what is it dad?_

_His father hand him sky hawk _

_Iruka's dad: son this sky hawk F95 it is your now I want take care and be its partner ok _

_Young Iruka: yes dad. As Iruka hugs his father and mother smiles as flash back ends _

Iruka (that was some good times). All right naruto are you ready to battle

Naruto: Yeah, like I said I'm always ready to battle

**As naruto try to find his launcher, but finds outs he left it a home **

Naruto: Where my launcher, oh yeah, that right I left at home.

**Iruka face palm to the ground anime style then gets back up.**

Iruka: well lucky for you, I got spare launcher here catch!

**As he throws blue launcher at naruto as he catch it and attack his bey to it.**

Naruto: ok how many points are we fighting for?

Iruka: How many points you got?

Naruto: I got 20,000 points Iruka sensei

Iruka: see you being during good with Pegasus to get that many point even if you can't control it completely yet.

Naruto: uh huh, what does that mean?

Iruka: Oh nothing Naruto anyway remember to set your points to 5000.

**Both Naruto and Iruka set point to 5000 so who ever loses gives up 5000 points. **

Iruka: you ready? 3

Naruto: 2

Both: 1

Let it rip! Both beys are launch into stadium.

**Naruto and Iruka both pull ripcord with all there might.**

Naruto: Go Pegasus

Iruka: Go hawk

**Both beys launch in the stadium, they both circle around the stadium **

Iruka: All right time to see what you got! Go hawk

**Hawk charges at Pegasus and hits him with barrages of attacks **

Iruka: That all you got naruto

**As Pegasus gets knock back and waits, ****began to circle around the stadium, looking for a better time to attack**

Naruto (I need wait for right time to attack)

Iruka: you're just going stand ok then hawk strike him

**Hawk charges in a burst of speed **

Naruto (now!) Pegasus dodge then attack his blind spot

P**egasus moves out the as hawk gets near edge of stadium Pegasus charges at him from behind and attacks knocks his bey out of the stadium **

Iruka (oh no) **Iruka starts to grin his bey stop in midair and charges straight down in the ring**

Naruto: what how is that possible, how was bey able to stay in mid air like that and not fall out the ring, did you cheat Iruka sensei! Iruka smiles not one those evil smiles, it a happy smile because he winning.

Iruka: have you forgot in class that a hawk is a bird and it can fly through the air? **His bey is replacing for 5 seconds with real brown hawk as you see brown energy around it. Iruka: now go hawk hit him from all directions. As Iruka's bey hits Pegasus bouncing off the bey going diagonal across straight up then charges down and does this all over again and again. **

Iruka (now naruto how are you going get out of this one)

**Naruto grits its teeth as Iruka's bey hits his bey.**

Naruto (what I'm suppose do, how I'm I going get out of this one, how I'm I suppose to hit a bey that goes in the air after ever time it hits me come on think)** naruto look at his bey then his eyes widened** (that it) Naruto: Pegasus defense position now! **Bey ****spun in one place, tipping over to ****His ****the side to avoid big damage as Iruka's hit the stadium not the bey and bounce back a little in land on the stadium just enough for naruto bey to hit it Iruka eyes widened**

Iruka (oh no)

Naruto: now Pegasus! Pegasus charges a spirit of a blue Pegasus appears, charging at the brown hawk and hitting it. Iruka bey gets thrown in the air passes Iruka and lands on the ground.

Naruto: I won, I won! Yeah**! Naruto jumps around and around as naruto point counter goes from 20,000 to 25,000. Smiles like crazy as Pegasus land right into his hand.**

Iruka (I see he notice that I was using his bey bounce off of to get more momentum and end up damaging his bey, he getting stronger jyraiya would be proud.) **Iruka goes pick up his bey that fall behind him, he notice the crack in his bey.** (You did good hawk it just naruto gotten stronger, after all he did give you a crack, but too bad when didn't use special even we did naruto would have find a way to dodge it, I look forward to see just how stronger will you get naruto, and hope you get strong enough to enter WBBA BTT)

Iruka: well naruto look like you win, you defiantly have gotten stronger.

Naruto: Good for you to notice Iruka sensei, final see how strong I gotten

Iruka: Don't get cocky naruto, because as road continue to became best in the world, your going face, stronger and stronger opponents even more powerful then you can ever imagine, so whatever you do don't stop training ok?

Naruto: I won't Iruka sensei, am going to be best there is! I going be the next legendary blader, stronger then bladers before me.

Iruka: that good naruto bur um aren't forgetting something

Naruto: what?

Iruka: don't you have tournament go to it start in an hour.

Naruto: that right I forgot, but I'm going bey park first anyway to practice, Well I better Iruka sensei I need to have some practice before the tournament starts before too late make sure you watch my fight and cheer me on.

Iruka: I will naruto good luck in the tournament, and don't lose

Naruto:I won't Iruka sensei! Naruto then runs out of iruka's shop

**Outside in the city**

**Naruto is running in the city, on his way to bey park. He see the park as he look around and see the sign that says bey park **

Naruto: alright bey park, look all theses bladers I cant wait to bey battle!

**New bark city's bey park**

**Naruto enter the park and see lots bladers battling then he notice 3 kids battleing 2 guys at once.**

Kid 1: please stop,leave my bey alone please!

**His bey is a purple bey and getting attack by 2 bladers as his friends beys are outside the stadium. The 2 bladers have matching outfits strips shirts and blue jeans, one has blue hair and blue eyes., the other has green hair and green eyes.**

**There boss is a 30 year old man he has black hair,and look very powerful.**

Blader 1:not a chance

Blader 2 :after what you said to are boss fred, your going to regert it.

Fred(blader leader ):finish it now

**The red and bule beys of the 2 bladers attack the kid bey's then circle around stadium as they prepare for there final attack**

Blader 1:it over!

Blader 2:good bye kid say good bye to your points

Kid 2:john

Kid 3:john noo!

John: (oh no)

**A blue blur appear in the stadium and block red and blue beys attacks.**

Unknown:that enough stop right there

**The kids and the 3 bladers look up where that voice come from and they see naruto**

Naruto:that far enough,I can't allow this to continue you have no right to fight 2 against one its unfair.

Fred:we didn't asks you opion boys crush his bey and ends that kid bey too!

Blader 1 and 2:right!

**There bey charges right at naruto's bey but strom pegasis take there attack head on and send attack of it own that both of there beys get knock out the stadium. As there beys fall out stadium in one shot,the kids, and the 3 bladers are stun.**

**Blader 1 and 2:how… did we lose **

**They both fall down on their knees **

Fred:err how did beat both of there in one attack I demand to know!

**Naruto walks to kidas he pick there bey and gives them to them**

Naruto: here your beys

John:thanks mister ,if it wasn't for you we would have lost are beys forever .

**Naruto: it was no problem at all.**

**Fred get irrated **

Fred:Hey are you listen to me!

Naruto: I hear you .

**He say that with intense voice as he gets up and look right at fred.**

Naruto:just I don't care

**As he says that fred start to get mad**

**Fred:why you! You think your tough and strong then how about bey battle right now right here and if you win I leave this kids alone forever .**

Naruto:I will but under one condition. Not only do you leave these guy alone but you also have to leave the bey park forever, if I beat you!

Fred : that find with me,in the enhd your going to lose.

Naruto: alright then lets do it!

They both walk up to the stadium and face each other. The camra cuts and does a split screen. Naruto on the left and fred on the other. The camra goes back to normal in zoom in on naruto as he attach his bey to his launcher.

Naruto:3

**The screen splits in to two again .naruto on left,fred on the right**.

Fred: 2

Both:1 let it rip! **We see both beys launch on both sides of the screen . **

**The screen turns to normal and both beys are the stadium.**

Naruto: go pegasis !

**We see naruto bey strike the black bey,as it is repel,naruto eyes widened as camra zoom on him.**

Naruto:what the,how did you ?

**The camra goes on fred.**

Fred:repel your attack,my bey is a defense type that how! Now raven strike him!

**The screen goes normal.**

**Raven does barrage of attacks on pegasis,as naruto grits his teeth,as camra goes to naruto then to stadium showing his bey getting hit then back to naruto as you can tell he thinking.**

Naruto(come on think there got to be a way out of this, come on think)

**The camera point to sky as it shows a bird far away. He looks at the sky he see a bird his eyes widened, he start to smile.**

Naruto: I got it now!

**He looks at Fred with excitement and his eyes **

Naruto: you know your strong blader.

**As camera show both there beys clashing not one of them giving up an inch, the camera** show Fred surprise face. He seems to be in deep thought

Fred (what how did he get so strong all of a sudden)

Fred: thank you, but your still, GOING TO LOSE!

**The carma goes back to stadium as it glows black.**

Fred: RAVEN, END IT NOW!  
**Camera shows the bey raven strike Pegasus and sends out the ring as it makes a big explosion. The camera goes back to Fred as he starts laughing**.

Fred: Ha ha, I won me beat you

**The camera goes to naruto**

Naruto: wrong, I am the one who won!

**The camera goes to the sky as the screen show Pegasus come straight towards the ground, and you see the spirit of Pegasus as it hits raven and knock it out the ring.**

Fred: No, I lost impossible

Naruto: Oh, it is possible!

**The kids' cheers for naruto as Fred and his gang run off.**

Kid 1: you did it naruto yeah!

Kid 2: he right you did awesome

John: thanks for saving naruto

Naruto: it was nothing.

**As he starts to blush.**

Naruto: hmm, does anyone know what time it is?

John: 11:25AM

Naruto: oh crap I'm going be late for tournament I better hurry which my luck

**As he runs off as episode ends with him running.**

**Next time on naruto metal adventures**

**Naruto: look like I have beat this guy to get in the tournament **

**It shown a guy glasses and black hair**

**Naruto: it looks like there going be some strong bladers here I**

**Can't wait **

**Naruto: it all start next time **

**Episode 2: the tournament begins!**


End file.
